I Love My Family
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: Just how much control over people does Akito really have?


Just a sick little story that I had a lot of fun writing.  
-Randall Flagg2000

There was not a sound in the dark room, not a sound at all. There three people in this room. Hattori would have been here normally, but he had been ordered not to come this time. Two of them were kneeling on the ground, eyes cast to the ground in humility. The third was on the other end of the room, her sickly pale skin almost shining in the dark.

The two on the ground dared not to speak. They knew they were on thin ice when they had been summoned here.

The figure on the other end of the room slowly looked up and spoke two words: "Stand up Yuki."

Yuki Sohma stood up slowly, trembling and trying his best not to cry. He wanted to cry and scream and beg the figure at the end of the room to show mercy, but he could not. He had been trained too well.

The girl did not stand up. She merely kneeled on the ground, trying to control her breathing, trying not to scream.

The woman who looked like a man rose to her feet on her scarecrow legs. She slowly lifted her head, focusing her pitch black eyes on Yuki and Tohru, watching them, studying them.

The eyes twitched towards Yuki, making the boy flinch. "Come here Yuki."

Yuki's mind screamed not to take a step forward, but his impulses would not allow this. He began to walk forward, tears springing to his eyes. And then he stood in front of Akito.

His arm was taken by Akito's scarecrow thin arm which felt strong as a steel manacle. Yuki knew Akito was capable of crushing the bones in his arm just by squeezing them if he wanted to.

Something was placed into his hand, something with a round handle and a long serrated shape of silver protruding out of it like some two dimensional penis. The tears began to flow freely.

Akito gently lifted Yuki's chin up to face him, bringing lavender eyes to meet with black. "Cut off her finger."

Yuki began to sob, but he could not say no. He staggered back towards Tohru, collapsing next to her with the knife in his hand, unable to take it out.

"Well go on do it." Akito purred.

Yuki slowly grasped Tohru's hand and gripped one of her fingers. Tohru was crying, but she would not look up or protest.

Yuki glanced wildly around the room, wishing this was all just some sick dream, wishing he could be dead. Even death would be a mercy. Anything would be a mercy as long as he could get away from the God in front of him.

Akito nodded to Yuki. It was show time.

Yuki raised the knife but stopped when Akito held her hand up. His head jerked up instinctively and his terror filled eyes met Akito's.

"Don't cut it off rat. Saw it off._ Slowly._" There was no mercy in Akito's blazing eyes or in the toothy smile which was more snarl then smile.

Yuki bit his lip as he touched the blade to Tohru's index finger. His other hand could feel Tohru tense up as the steel touched her. It didn't matter. What was ordered by _her_ was done.

He began to scrub the serrated edge of the blade along Tohru's skin, longing to cover his ears as Tohru screamed miserably. Akito watched this with the fascination of a scientist watching mice, her smile widening, now becoming nothing but an animal snarl with lips wrinkled back so far that gum line could be exposed.

Yuki sawed deeper and deeper, openly sobbing as Tohru's screams of agony grew louder and louder. He felt something solid and knew he would have to go deeper. He continued to saw through the small bone, wishing he was dead. Now Tohru did not just scream. She _howled._

The deed was done. The elegant finger lay on the ground in a puddle of blood. Tohru was clutching the stump where her finger had been, stifling the blood as it squirted out like ink from a joke pen.

Yuki panted and gasped, trying to catch his breath as he recovered. He let out a small scream as Akito's voice came again.

"Now eat it rat. _All_ of it."

Yuki moaned and picked up the small delicate finger which was already going rigid and cold. He put it in his mouth and began to chew, tears and snot running down his face. The blood was salty and warm and irony and horrible. The muscle was tough, but he chewed. And he swallowed and chewed more.

"Do you need help?" Akito asked. He was starting to walk towards them.

"No Akito please-!"

Akito seized Tohru's hand and shoved it into Yuki's face. The blood dripped onto his face as he turned into the zodiac rat in a puff of smoke.

Akito smiled lovingly at the rat. "Those teeth of yours shouldn't have much trouble now." he said kindly.

Tohru howled again. "Akito-san… please don't hurt him anymo-"

As her mouth opened Akito snatched at her face with her fingers and now Tohru was writhing on the ground and _squealing_ with her mouth clapped over her mouth where the pain was.

Akito opened her fingers and looked at the small ivory tooth he had ripped out. It was bloody and it was beautiful. He could use this for a necklace or decoration perhaps.

Yuki had managed to eat Tohru's finger down the bone and his eyes were blank with sickening horror. He had transformed back to his human form, and his naked body shined in the dark. Blood dripped down his chin and lips, making him look like a cannibal and given what had just happened that may just be what he was.

Akito smiled with love at Yuki and held out her hand with Tohru's teeth. "I'd like you to eat this too rat. I'm sure you can manage it."

Yuki shook his head but he took the tooth anyway, eyes blank and miserable. He held the tooth in his hand and wailed as he felt how smooth and pretty it was.

"Kick her to shut that fucking bitch up first though."

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Tohru gasped. She could not scream anymore because her breath was gone.

Akito studied the art before her, loving this wonderful feeling. Nobody questioned her and never would. It was ecstasy.

Akito leaned into Yuki's haggard face and whispered: "I love you all. I love you all so much."

Yuki howled and swallowed the tooth.

THE END

No comment. If I did not make you feel sick then I did not do my duty successfully.  
-Randall Flagg2000


End file.
